


oh, there is dirt to be abolished

by StraightOnTilMorning (straightontilmorning)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightontilmorning/pseuds/StraightOnTilMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this tumblr prompt:<br/>"omfg imagine a highschool!au where harry is a few years younger and he’s pining after louis and louis’ on the soccer/football/whatever team at their school and he thinks harry’s an annoying little prick but when harry goes off with someone else louis gets jealous and then shit happens and then they love each other omfg"</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, there is dirt to be abolished

**Author's Note:**

> this is all really predictable and probably really badly written

"Harry, stop."  
  
Harry pouts, "But he's so pretty!"  
  
"He's also two years older than you," One of Harry's best friends points out.  
  
"Love knows no age, Niall," Harry replies, still staring at the petite tanned boy playing footie out on the field.  
  
"You've been pining after Louis for four years and you've spoken maybe two sentences with him," Niall says like he's trying to convince Harry he's under hypnosis or something.  
  
"So?" is all Harry comes back with.  
  
"So you barely know him," Niall explains  
  
"I know him plenty," Harry says confidently.  
  
"Yeah," Niall snorts, "from all that stalking you do on the internet."  
  
Harry smacks him on the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Harry just likes looking at Louis. It isn't his fault, really, it isn't. He can't help that he likes boys. He can't help that he has a thing for piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and dark feathery hair. He can't help that he likes a good bum and a little tummy. He can't help that Louis Tomlinson has all of those things.  
  
Before school, Harry waits for class to start. He's made a habit of coming to school early, so he sits at the lunch tables and plays on his phone. In about ten minutes, more students will pile into the cafeteria, leaving him invisible to everyone except Niall and his other friend Eleanor. He'll take this opportunity to stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
At break, he'll walk with Eleanor to her locker and listen to her gossip about her other "friends" who seem to be bugging her lately and  _ugh, i absolutely_  hate  _history_. They'll reach her locker and as she exchanges her history book for math, Louis will walk by and say hi to Eleanor, as they used to date, and Eleanor will respond with "hello!" in that cheery voice of her's. Louis will walk right past Harry and through a crowd of people to his own locker. Then, Harry will stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
At lunch, Harry will sit with Niall and Eleanor, or sometimes just Niall. He'll have the same thing he always does: a turkey, cheese, and lettuce sandwich with mustard on white bread, an apple, and a can of whatever soda was in his refrigerator at the time. He'll make sure he sits in what is now referred to as "The Staring Spot" by Niall and Eleanor because that seat faces the table where all the footie players sit and when he sits there, all he does is stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
After school is different than usual today though. Instead of waiting for Niall in the footie stands (he has an extra class after school and, well, he's harry's ride home), and staring at Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor decides she's taking Harry for milkshakes.  
  
"My treat," She says.  
  
"I'd love to, El, but Ni-"  
  
Eleanor cuts him off, "I'll text Niall and he can meet us there after class. You're coming."  
  
Harry gives in: "Okay," and follows Eleanor to her car.  
  
  
  
Niall is reading Eleanor's text after class - 'going to Milkshake City with Harry meet us there after class' - when he bumps into the one and only.  
  
"Missed your friend today. Has he finally found something better to do than stare at me his whole life?" Louis teases.  
  
Niall sneers, "He's with Eleanor."  
  
"I still wonder why she sticks with him."  
  
"He's a good friend."  
  
"He's an annoying little prick," Louis growls. "and tell him to quit staring at me. It throws me off." Louis pushes past Niall, leaving him standing there in disgust. Niall shakes his head and goes to meet Eleanor and Harry.  
  
  
  
"So I have bad news," Niall announces when he sits with his friends at Milkshake City.  
  
Eleanor's eyebrows furrow, "What happened?"  
  
"Bumped into Louis after class. He said some not nice things about Harry."  
  
"About me?" Harry asks, wincing a little.  
  
"'m afraid so," Niall says, giving him an apologetic look.  
  
"What'd he say?" Harry asks.  
  
Niall hesitates at first, then starts out slow. "Well he teased you for staring at him all the time," Niall rushes the next part, just to get it over with, "and he called you an annoying little prick and told me to tell you to stop staring at him." Niall held his breath and waited for Harry to say something.  
  
Instead, he could basically hear the boy's heart break as his face drops.  
  
"Will one of you guys drive me home?" Harry asks, his voice small.  
  
"Of course, love, come on, let's go," Eleanor rushes. "We'll see you tomorrow, Ni." Niall nods and Harry gives him a sad smile.  
  
  
  
Harry cries in Eleanor's car on the way home. Harry cries when he pulls Eleanor out of her car, into his house, and into his room. Harry cries in Eleanor's arms, both of them lying on his bed. Harry cries while Eleanor tries to comfort him, saying things like "Louis' an asshole, that's why I broke up with him, he doesn't deserve you, you'll find someone who's good to you, I know you will." Harry cries when Eleanor leaves. Harry cries himself to sleep that night, his last thought being that he's glad it's Friday so no one else will see him cry for the rest of the weekend.  
  
  
  
The next Monday, things change. He gets to school two minutes before class starts, so he doesn't stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
During break, Harry walks silently with Eleanor to her locker. As she switches her history book for math, Louis walks by them, but doesn't say anything to either of them and he goes straight to his locker. Harry keeps his head down and doesn't stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
At lunch, Harry sits with Niall and Eleanor, who stays with them now instead of occasionally sitting with her other friends. He sits next to The Staring Spot with his sandwich in his hand. Sometimes Niall and Eleanor talk, but Harry doesn't. Instead, he keeps his head down and doesn't stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
After school, Eleanor gives him rides straight home so he won't have to wait for Niall and sit in the footie stands. So he doesn't have to stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
  
  
"I feel bad," Louis says the third day into Harry's new routine.  
  
"What for?" Louis' best friend, Liam, asks.  
  
"You know that kid who always stared at me in the footie stands?"  
  
"Harry?" Liam asks. "You mean the one that stares at you every chance he gets?"  
  
"Yeah, him," Louis answers.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"What about who?" Their friend, Zayn, asks, sitting down with a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Harry Styles," Liam responds.  
  
"The kid who always stares at you?" Zayn asks Louis. Louis nods. "What about him?"  
  
"I ran into his friend the other day and I was in a bad mood so I told him Harry was an annoying little prick and to tell him to quit staring at me and now look at him," Liam and Zayn follow Louis' line of sight to the boy sitting with Eleanor and his other friend (When Louis asks his name, Liam says "His name is Niall, he's in my literature class."), head down with his brown curls covering his face. "I mean," Louis continues. "I didn't mean to hurt the boy, it all just got really uncomfortable."  
  
"Lou, the kid likes you. He has for four years," Zayn says. "You never told him from the get go that you don't like him the same way. I'm not saying you led him on; I just think you gave him a little false hope by just ignoring it all together, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Louis agrees. "I'll talk with him when I get the chance."  
  
  
  
The next day, Thursday, when Harry and Eleanor are at Eleanor's locker, Louis walks by them, but this time he grabs Harry by his arm and pulls him out of the crowd. Eleanor doesn't notice until she looks up and Harry isn't there anymore.  
  
Harry and Louis are standing face to face, except not really cause Harry is staring at his feet. He promised himself he wouldn't stare at Louis Tomlinson.  
  
"Harry, you can look at me; I won't kill you," Louis says and Harry slowly lifts his head so his eyes meet Louis'.  
  
This is when Louis is overcome by a little shock. Never in a million years would he find himself thinking  _wow his eyes are gorgeous_. Except here he is.  
  
Louis shakes if off and starts talking, "Listen, Harry, what I said the other day was really uncalled for. I was in a bad mood and I wasn't thinking before I spoke. The thing is, you staring, it made me feel a little uncomfortable, like someone was watching me all the time, cause, well, you were. You understand?" He asks.  
  
Harry nods and speaks softly, "Yeah. 'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Louis says. He pauses for a minute before he starts up again. "I feel like I gave you some kind of false hope. Like, from the beginning, I knew you liked me, but I never said anything about it. Am I right?" Harry nods. "Okay, well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"'s fine," Harry says.  
  
Louis smiles, "I'm glad. I'll see you around, Harry." Louis turns around and walks away and Harry feels good.  
  
  
  
On Friday, things slowly return to normal. Harry starts coming to school earlier (not as early as before though), but just to meet up with Niall and Eleanor. He tells them about his confrontation with Louis and they're happy for him.  
  
At break, Eleanor tells him how Taylor's sleeping around with older men and  _she probably has the clap by now_. At her locker, when she replaces history with math, Louis walks by, says hi to Eleanor and smiles at Harry. Harry smiles back.  
  
At lunch, Harry sits in The Staring Spot, which doesn't really live up to it's name anymore, cause Harry talks with Niall and Eleanor and eats his lunch instead of going hungry just so he can stare at Louis. Sometimes he glances at him cause he really can't help himself. Once or twice, Louis catches him, but he just smiles at him and Harry smiles back.  
  
After school, he brings Eleanor to the footie stands to wait for Niall. Louis sees them and waves and they wave back. When they sit in the stands, Harry doesn't stare at Louis. He talks with Eleanor about her girl drama cause Harry gives good advice and he actually does enjoy hearing about it. Sometimes he looks out onto the field just in time to see Louis steal the ball or score a goal. When he does, Harry smiles.  
  
On Saturday, Eleanor brings Harry to a party, mostly for people in her grade. There he meets Nick, who has a brown quiff and a really nice face. They drink and talk and exchange numbers and promise to hang out.  
  
On Sunday, Nick calls Harry and asks him if he wants to catch a movie. Harry says yes and in twenty minutes, he's in Nick's car on their way to the theater. They watch the first half of the movie and kiss throughout the rest of it.  
  
On Monday, Harry invites Nick to sit with him at lunch and he introduces him to Niall and Eleanor. Nick sits in The Staring Spot, which doesn't phase Harry at all. Harry tells Niall and Eleanor that he and Nick are together. They're happy for him. Harry's happy for himself.  
  
  
  
"Who's that?" Zayn asks at lunch when he sees Nick sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Nick Grimshaw," Liam answers. "He's in Louis' grade."  
  
Zayn nods, "Are he and Harry dating?"  
  
"Well," Liam responds, "by the looks of it, they are. They're holding hands."  
  
Zayn chuckles, "Louis, you're finally free."  
  
"Hmm? Oh," Louis says as he had zoned out. He chuckles nervously, "Yeah."  
  
After that, Louis zones out again. He didn't know why, but he was mad that Harry had found someone else. He had liked being liked; it made him feel good. He didn't know why he cared, but he did.  
  
  
  
One day the next week, Nick suggests a double date with Niall and Eleanor. Niall chuckles and says "we aren't dating" and suggests they all just hang out as friends. Eleanor's face turns red, but only Harry notices. He raises and eyebrow at her as if to say  _something you wanna tell me?_  and she responds with a look that says  _later_.  
  
  
  
"I have something to ask you," Eleanor says to Harry that day in the stands.  
  
"You also have something to tell me," Harry says with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, but my question first."  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
"Is Nick a rebound?" Eleanor asks.  
  
This catches Harry off guard a little, but he thinks about it and answers, "Maybe a little bit, but I do like him."  
  
"Good," Eleanor answers, "good."  
  
"Now, I think you have something to tell me," Harry says, smirking.  
  
"Okay, fine," Eleanor sighs, "I like Niall."  
  
"That's so cute!" Harry shrieks.  
  
Eleanor shrugs, "It's not like he likes me back."  
  
"Oh, but he will," Harry says. "I'll make sure of it."  
  
"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"Dunno yet," Harry says and shrugs.  
  
"Well, thanks for the help," Eleanor says. Harry gives her a big grin.  
  
They sit there for a minute and watch the footie players practice and Harry becomes used to the silence so when Eleanor starts talking, he jumps.  
  
"Do you still like Louis?" She asks. "I mean, you liked him for four years. You can't just suddenly be over him."  
  
"Of course, El," Harry responds. "Like you said, I can't just suddenly be over him. I still have feelings for him, it'll take time."  
  
"Mmm," is all Eleanor says as they continue watching footie practice and waiting for Niall.  
  
  
  
When Niall is finally out of class and footie practice is over, Louis decides to "accidentally" bump into Harry on his way to his car.  
  
"Oops!" Harry says, when he crashes into Louis, his book flying out of his hand. Louis bends down and picks it up and hands it to him.  
  
"Hi," he says. ( **a/n:**  yeah i did that sue me)  
  
"Hello, Louis," Harry responds with a smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good!" Louis answers. "You?"  
  
Harry's smile widens, "I'm really good, actually, thanks."  
  
"Have anything to do with that guy you've been sitting by at lunch?" Louis asks teasingly, hoping Harry will respond with "What? No, we're just friends," even though they were holding hands and - what was Louis doing right now anyway?  
  
Harry thinks the same thing. How come all of a sudden Louis is interested in how he's feeling and why he's feeling that way? Harry pushes the thought out of his mind and answers with "Um, yeah. His name is Nick. We're dating."  
  
Louis' smile falters a bit but he's still smiling when he says "Good, I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Harry, hurry up, you twat!" Niall yells from his car.  
  
"I guess that's my cue," Harry says. "See you around, Louis."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you," Louis says back and he watches Harry walk over to Niall's car. Niall catches him though and gives him a weird look.  
  
Louis just turns away and walks to his own car.  
  
"Louis was watching you walk over here," Niall says, matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry gets into the passenger seat and puts on his seatbelt, "Hmm?"  
  
"He was literally watching you as you walked over here," Niall repeats. "Like, he just stood there and watched."  
  
Harry raises an eyebrow, "Sure."  
  
Niall puts his hands up in surrender, "Believe what you want but I saw it with my own eyes." He starts his car and backs out of his parking spot.  
  
"Niall, are you saying Louis Tomlinson, the same guy who not two weeks ago called me an annoying prick, is suddenly showing interest in me?" Harry asks rhetorically.  
  
Niall shrugs, "'s possible."  
  
It's quiet for a minute as Harry thinks over what he just said.  
  
"Wait, he  _was_  suddenly showing interest in me," He tells Niall. "While we were talking, he asked me about Nick. Why would he care about Nick?"  
  
"Maybe seeing you move on was like a wake up call for him," Niall suggests. "Like, he suddenly realized that he liked that you liked him and he wanted that back."  
  
"But, then, why would he yell at you just to tell me to stop staring at him?" Harry asks.  
  
"Like I said, maybe he hadn't realized it yet," Niall says.  
  
Harry nods, "Maybe."  
  
A comfortable silence falls over them for a few seconds and then,  
  
"Plus, Harry, the staring was kind of creepy."  
  
  
  
That weekend, Nick drags him to a party because "It'll be fun, I promise."  
  
Except the first thing he sees when he walks through the door is Louis and Louis sees him too and then his eyes shift over to Nick and then he just walks away and Harry's baffled because _what?_  
  
Nick leads him to the kitchen where he grabs a couple of beers and hands one to Harry. He sees the concerned look on his face and takes back the beer and hands him a coke in a red solo cup instead and Harry feels much more comfortable. Nick smiles and pecks at his cheek, then grabs Harry's hand. They go out to the back porch where a couple of guys are playing beer pong and they get invested in the game and cheer their friends along, but Harry declines when Nick asks him to be his partner for a round. Nick shrugs and says "Okay," and smiles at him.  
  
A few minutes into the game, Harry walks over to Nick and tells him he's going to use the restroom and Nick nods to let Harry know he's heard what he said because apparently he's in the zone.  
  
Harry walks through a crowd of sweaty, dancing people and walked into a couple of wrong rooms and saw a couple of things he'd rather forget about before finding the bathroom. He walks in, locks the door and does what he went in there to do and then he zips up his pants and flushes and  
  
"Hi," a weak voice comes from inside the bath. Harry jumps and quickly pulls back the shower curtain to reveal a small, curled up Louis.  
  
"Fuck, Lou, you scared the hell out of me," Harry says.  
  
Louis looks up at him, "Lou?"  
  
Harry rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, it just slipped out."  
  
Louis keeps his gaze fixed on Harry, "'s alright."  
  
"What are you doing in there?" Harry asks. Louis just looks down and shrugs. "Are you alright?" Louis shrugs again. "You're not giving me much to work with, Louis."  
  
"I kind of liked Lou," Louis responds in a small voice.  
  
"Oh," Harry says. "okay, uh, Lou."  
  
"Why him?" Louis finally says, looking back up at Harry.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Instead of?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Harry lets out a laugh in disbelief, "Because, you yelled at Niall to tell me to quit staring and then you called me an annoying prick."  
  
Louis opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out because what Harry said was true but he wishes it weren't. When he finally finds words, all they are is a broken "'m sorry."  
  
Harry gives him a sad smile, "I know."  
  
Louis returns a small, equally sad smile.  
  
Harry walks out of the bathroom and threw more and more sweaty teenagers and finally finds Nick.  
  
Snogging another boy.  
  
Harry's anger builds up and he tears the two apart.  
  
"Harry, babe!" Nick says when he sees him, obviously drunk. "This is Matt! We were thinking maybe the three of us could sneak off somewhere- wait, Harry, where are you-"  
  
Nick's voice is cut off by the loud music as Harry walks away, once again pushing through crowds of people. He opens the bathroom door and finds that Louis had closed the shower curtain again. He pulls it back, eyes brimming with tears and Louis looks up at him.  
  
"Could I join you?"  
  
  
  
Harry spends the rest of the party sitting in the bathtub with Louis, crying and talking and sometimes a comfortable silence would fall over them and they would just sit there and sulk. After the party, Louis and Harry end up silently walking together back to Harry's house and Louis ends up falling asleep on Harry's carpeted floor.  
  
  
  
Harry wakes up and Louis' still curled up into himself on his floor next to his bed with no blanket. He gets out of bed and puts his comforter over Louis and goes downstairs to eat breakfast and watch cartoons.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I don't know how to get from here to wherever you are!" Harry hears Louis yell from upstairs and he chuckles. He walks upstairs to find Louis just standing in his bedroom doorway, wrapped in his comforter.  
  
"Come on, silly," Harry says and leads Louis downstairs. "Would you like some breakfast? We have bagels."  
  
"A bagel would be nice," Louis says and sits down at the little bar in Harry's kitchen. He watches as Harry gets a bagel from the refrigerator and cuts it in half. "Thank you."  
  
"For?" Harry asks while he puts the two halves of the bagel in the toaster.  
  
"This. Everything. Why are you being so nice to me, anyway? I called you an annoying prick. I'm a terrible person."  
  
Harry turns to face Louis and leans against the counter. "You're not a terrible person, Lou. And your apology last night seemed really sincere. And I forgive and forget easily."  
  
Louis gives him a small smile, "I'm glad."  
  
Harry returns it, "Me too."  
  
They stand there in silence until the bagel pops and Harry takes it out, spreads some cream cheese on them and hands them to Louis on a plate.  
  
Louis leans over and pecks Harry on the lips.  
  
He pulls away and his eyes widen. He licks his lips and Harry smirks.  
  
Harry walks away and sits on the couch and watches tv. Louis grabs his bagel and follows him.  
  
For the rest of the day, they just sit around and watch tv and press lazy kisses on each other's bodies.  
  
And they do that basically every day after that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN I USED THE NAME TAYLOR I DID NOT MEAN TAYLOR SWIFT IT WAS THE FIRST NAME THAT POPPED INTO MY MIND AND THEN I REALIZED OKAY I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT I DID NOT MEAN TAYLOR SWIFT


End file.
